


And so I found the notebook

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda Nagito isn't a normal high school boy. His life has always been governed by lady luck and she likes to play with him from time to time. She threw a curve ball at him when the boy finds a strange notebook called 'Death Note'. Is him finding this good luck or bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyyyy I hope this isn't too bad, I've had this idea for a while but I've been lazy OTL

“How utterly hopeless” I say glancing upon a large tv screen in the middle of a large intersection. It displayed a photo of what was said to be a bank robber. They repulse me, trash with no talent on the big screen trying to kill for something so trivial like money.  Then again the despair they bring from their actions will give birth to a brighter hope!

 

….. or that’s what I used to think. As of late I’ve been thinking, there’s so much crime and despair in the world, so why hasn’t hope been glowing brighter? It needs some kind of push, something trash like all these normal people can’t provide. I sigh and continue to walk home sluggishly.

 

“Ah?! What didja just call me, punk? Who do you think you are” a tall man with many scars bellows to a scared looking young man. Poor hopeless guy. “Yeah who do you think you are talking to the boss like that!” his minion echos. I would love to try and stop that man because really it’s just so pitiful, I can’t stand it, also they're being so loud and I’m not the biggest fan of loud things. Sadly I’m not the strongest person so I don’t think I could be of much help plus we’re in a somewhat dark alley, I can’t use any fancy plans in this area. I walk by him and make only a brief moment of eye contact.

 

The scarred man snaps his head towards me “Hey white haired fluff ball!” he growls, I hear his minions laugh. I politely turn my head to him and give a small smile

“Are you talking to me by any chance?”  

“Are you trying to play smart with me, PUNK?” his tone grows harsher

“Oh no nothing like that! What can I do with for you?” I raise my hands defensively

The man stood up from his slouched position and aggressively moved towards me. Just my luck. The man he was picking on took this opportunity to run away as Mr. Scar grabbed me by my collar and laughed. “What can you do for me? WHAT CAN YOU DO FOR ME?” Well things aren’t looking good for me right now. I give my signature smile and the man practically is fuming with anger.  

I close my eyes because from what I saw he was getting his hand ready for a perfect punch to my face, I leave my smile on of course and brace myself for impact.

 

….

 

Eh? The man released his grip on my shirt. I open my eyes ever so slightly only to see Mr.Scar on the ground and his minions surrounding him in panic. I open my eyes fully to reveal the reason why the man had fallen, he’d been hit by a basketball on the head, very hard at that. I snicker to myself what good luck I have. I may be trash but these guys are no better at least I HAVE my luck, they have nothing. After the gang had fled to god knows where I proceed home.

 

That’s they way my life has always been. I live in a cycle, a cycle that will torment me till my dying breath, it’s a cycle of luck. When something good happens something bad will follow, when something bad happens something good will follow. It can come in ridiculous ways sometimes! To be honest it’s not as fun as it seems, I wonder if it will allow me to find happiness? Well I’ll get by with hope! Hope is amazing that way.

 

I’m only a few blocks away from my house now, I live moderately far from my school and my house is quite big. Let’s just say I have a lot of money, just apart of my stupid silly old luck.

 

I stop in my tracks and look up at my house although it can hardly be called a home, home is where you feel safe and I’m starting to wonder if that place even exists for me.

 

“I’m back” I shout to no one in particular as slip off my shoes. I live alone if it really matters. I stretch my arms up and trug my legs up stairs to my room. I think I’ll take a nap and then study a little. I’m a pretty high performing student, nothings really that hard for me. But trash like me can’t put any of my skills to good use, if they can even be called skills.

 

I take my long green coat off that I always seem to wear and flop on my queen size white bed. I giggle a little remembering the gang member calling my hair a fluff ball. I reach for my tv remote to watch something as I drift off to sleep.

 

“this just in a retirement home as been taken hostage by criminal. We don’t have a name or a face of the person responsible but from her voice we can tell she is a young female” the announcer lady informs in a matter of fact voice. Great that’s the best news I want to hear when I’m trying to fall a sleep. Stupid trash like those criminals should know there place, no hope will come from something like that. The very thought of it makes my stomach churn.

 

I turn off the tv not wanting to hear anymore of that garbage and I drift off to sleep.

 

-

“AHHHH” I shout jolting out of bed. A bead of sweat trickles down my traumatized face. Panting, I close my eyes, “just another dream” I tell myself “Just another despair including dream”. It’s 7 I should study but then again I need to eat…. well I have some leftovers from yesterday they should do.

 

I go downstairs and warm my food up before returning upstairs. I sit at my marble white desk and turn my lamp on. I get out my notes and study, nothing that interesting to be honest.

 

-

 

“Well that’s it for today” I say out loud closing my books and hitting the bed. It’s pretty late out. I set my alarm and start to read. It’s a book about hope and how it can overcome anything. _Magnificent_.

Sometime after that I fell asleep.

 

-

 

Harsh sunlight hits my pale face, I put my elbow over my eyes to block out the blinding light but it’s too late, I’m already awake. So much for an alarm. I have plenty of time before I go to school, I can’t wait! You see I go to a school full of the most amazing people! They were all chosen for their outstanding skill and granted the title of super high school level! My school is called hopes peak. Hopes Peak has 4 different branches, sadly the main branch is too far from my house to attend but this one works just as well. I really don’t deserve to go to school with such hopeful amazing students. How did I get in? Well trash like me could never hope to get in a normal way, they pulled my name from a lottery and I earned the title of super high school level good luck.

 

I spring out of bed, it’s cold. I go to the washroom and do my usual routine of brushing and what not.

 

After I’m ready I slip my green coat on over my uniform and finish what’s left of my breakfast. I wonder what I should do now, I have so much time before school starts. The weather outside looks beautiful, a walk wouldn’t hurt I suppose.

 

I head out the door and smile, maybe today won’t be so bad! Heh have I always been this optimistic? I stuff my hands in my pockets and walk, my eyes glued to the ground.

 

This world is so strange you have people like me that won’t amount to anything but then you have people that can bring hope to the world! My only wish is to help those people…and the best way to make hope shine is thru despair and clearly the worlds despair isn’t doing a good job at the moment, how could I help it?

 

*Plop*

 

my eyes widen as I inhale a sharp breath. Did a notebook just drop from the sky? No surely that’s impossible and yet in front of me is a notebook that JUST FELL FROM THE SKY? I curiously bend over and pick it up ‘Death Note’ it reads in a strange font. I tilt my head up to the sky, maybe someone in an apartment dropped it? Nope there’s no apartment in sight.

 

I giggle innocently, ‘Death Note’ what a laugh. I flip to the first page, in white ink it reads “The human whose name is written in this note shall die.”

 

Die? You’re kidding me this is foolish. Then again with my luck I’m ready to believe just about anything. I continue to read

 

“This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in mind when writing his/her name. This is to prevent people who share the same name from being affected.”

 

Hm I see how strange. I’m thinking about changing the world and this gem happens to fall from the sky…

 

“If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of the subject's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, the details of death should be entered within the next six minutes and 40 seconds”

 

Well this is highly descriptive now isn’t it?

 

It’s probably fake but hey you never know? Suddenly I feel a surge of eagerness to try it out to so I sprint home.

 

I go to my room and get out a pen. I tap it to my mouth and smile “Now who should I kill~”. Just in case it works it should definitely be a worthless fool that I kill, a fool who can’t bring proper hope or despair. I turn on my tv, there’s a live broadcast of that woman who is holding the retirement home hostage. Honestly she’s still holding them? Whatever it seems they have her name and face now…

 

‘Ayumi Naza’ I write in the most script hand writing I can manage. I cross my legs and look to the clock, now I just have to wait, 40 seconds was it?

 

…..

 

it should be time. “REPORT REPORT! AYUMI HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD, NO ONE KNOWS WHY. WE'LL GIVE YOU MORE INFORMATION AS SOON AS WE CAN!”

 

 

Eh?!!!

 

Well...

 

i-it worked…

 

the death note is real…

 

it kills people…

 

…

 

_**Just. My. Luck** _

  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no editor and I'm a lazy bean XD  
> wooooot I got to the second chapter *party*

This notebook… with it I could change the world! No no no no what I’m a thinking? Someone like me can’t change the world but, I can give it a push in the right direction. I’ll cleanse this world of the most foul trash. I suspect the police will come after me as a mass murderer, that’s fine in fact it’s perfect! I’ll give them the worst most despair including murder case so the brightest of hope can shine it’s brightest! I wonder who this light will be! I’ll be killing two birds with one stone, I’ll be cleansing the world of some filth and I’ll be making hope shine. This is perfect, magnificent… I can’t wait.

This is such tremendous good luck, something bad will surely be coming…  
Well I guess I’ll have to stay on my toes. 

Hmmm the book says that I can control the way my victims die. I should pick one way and stick with it so the police will detect me, I can’t draw out hope if they think these deaths are mere coincidences! It’ll become tiresome to keep writing something like suicide so I suppose a simple heart attack will suffice.

Oh look at the time, I’m going to be late for school! I grab the Death Note and shove it in my bag. I bolt down the stairs, knocking over a table as I reach for my scarf. I bundle up and fly out the door. As I said earlier my house is somewhat far from my school, I don’t think I can make it by foot on time. I could use the train although I don’t like them, it’s too loud and stuffy for my liking but as of now it’s my only option. 

I dash to the train station, good thing I keep everything I need to go on the train in my pockets, with my luck you need to be prepared! After about 20 minutes of rush I’m finally on the crowded train. 

By the time I get off there’s 4 minutes until the final bell, at times like this I wish I was a better runner but I’ll have to do with what I have. Anyways as I run up a not-so-steep-hill I see Hopes Peak coming into view with it’s gorgeous gates. I rapidly run past the gates and into the school. My first period class is on the second floor, great that means I’ll have to go up the stairs. Panting I try my hardest to get up the stairs, I can feel my legs aching but I ignore it.

My class is number 214 and I see it coming into view. I stop in front of the door to catch my breath. God that was rather exhausting. I compose myself and enter the door with a smile, my class members turn their heads to the door for only a moment before returning to whatever they were doing.

I take my seat which is surprisingly not next to the window in the back, it’s smack dab in the middle of the room. As I reach to pull out my chair the bell goes, I smirk, I made it.

“What’s up my favourite stuDANCES.” the teacher hollers, walking into the class. Mr. Hagakure, my philosophy teacher. He’s very…. interesting.... 

-  
I absentmindedly made it thru the first half of my day. I was too busy thinking about the death note. Well I have lunch now, might as well go to my usual spot. I navigate thru the crowded hallways and manage to reach the top floor of the school. Not too many people go where I’m going and I have no clue why. I climb the final set of stairs to reach the roof of Hopes Peak. I’m at the peak of Hopes Peak! 

It’s quiet up here. It’s momentary peace. I close my eyes and let the wind blow thru my messy white hair. I enjoy the breeze for a few more moments before I decide to eat. 

Eat?

I was in such a rush in the morning that I never even picked up my lunch. I doubt they have anything left in the cafeteria. It’s of no concern though, I don’t eat much anyways. 

The rest of the day was uneventful and dull.

-

When I reached home I wanted to get on to using the death note but I have homework that needs attending. How is this going to work, I need to have a killing schedule. I’ll kill when I get home, when I’m done I’ll eat and after that I’ll work. That’s a lot of work but it’s all for the sake of hope! 

Okay so it’s killing time! I calmly walk up the stairs to my room, I’m quite happy that I live alone right now! I turn on the TV, turn on my lamp and get out my pen. Ready Set Go.

With one fast fail swoop of my hand I glide the pen across the page,  
Tereuteru Hanamura  
Leon Kuwata  
Haruka Nanau  
Gandam Tanaka 

I pick up my hand slowly before gently swooping it across the page again

Mira Petersen  
Alex Toran  
Gamzee Makara

I drop my pen and I can’t help but giggle. History is in the making.  
Tick Tick Tok  
sounds of the new casters in panic and announcing dead criminals fill the air. It won’t take long for people to find out these aren’t normal deaths and when that happens the greatest game will begin! In the end the winner will be hope. 

“What are you giggling about”

I snap around behind me. I see an inhuman figure, it has long brown hair if it can even be called hair, it covers most of it’s face only showing a mouth and one piercing red eye. Handcuffs are on both of it’s hands and a chain runs thru them. This inhuman figure has paper while skin that almost looks ghostly in contrast with it’s red eyes. 

My giggle only increases, in fact it erupts into laughter.

“and who might you be?” I manage to say in a twisted voice  
“Kamukura, I’m a shinigami”  
“a shinigami. I see…..”  
“You don’t seem surprised”  
“After all I’ve seen in my life this doesn’t even rank in the top 5 to be honest”  
“what a strange human” he sputters apathetically  
“So what brings you here to my most humblest of homes!” I announce throwing my arms to show my room.  
“The Death Note”  
“If it’s yours I don’t think I can give it back. I need it”  
“No I don’t want it back.”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I dropped it into the human realm. Whoever picks it up has ownership of it. I have to stick around whoever picks it up until they die or the until the Death Note runs out.”  
“Why did you drop it Kamu?”  
“I never said you could call me that. I was bored. Everything is boring there’s no point to it anymore. I dropped it to see if something would happen, something worth my time though I doubt you can provide me with that”  
“You doubt it hehehehe. I TOO have been bored and repulsed by this filthy world! That’s why I’m going to use this notebook to draw out hope”  
“Hope?”  
“I’m going to kill the filth of this world! In doing so someones bound to come after me! I’ll give them the best murder case ever and draw out their true potential. And in doing so, I’ll have help brought true hope to the world”

Kamukura’s expression looked mildly impressed. “Who is this ‘they’ you speak of?”  
“You’ll see soon enough.”  
“You’re an interesting human, twisted and foolish. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to pick up the Death Note.”  
“I’m just trash but I thank you for dropping this book. I couldn’t have asked for a better gift. Get ready Kumukura-kun for the observation of the true hope being formed!”

“What’s your name human”  
“Komaeda Nagato”  
“I hope you’ll provide some decent entertainment Nagato you better not bore me”

I smile a twisted grin. This really is wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yerp I have no clue how to end this chapter gracefully  
> If you guys have any suggestions about how to play Kamukura's character I would be glad to hear it because I have no clue.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert crazy ko laughter*


End file.
